


Break on Me

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Request Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader are dating, but the reader is waiting until marriage for sex. Dean drinks a oittle too much one night, makes a stupid decision, and cheats on the reader. Sam swoops in to save the day.</p><p>Requested by @xhollycowx on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Strong hands caress your back, gently pulling you from sleep. You smile and twist to see Dean standing over you.

“Morning,” he says. “Sleep well?”

“As well as expected on a bed like this,” you reply, sitting up. Through the door connecting your room to the Winchesters, you see Sam pulling a flannel over his t-shirt. You look up into your boyfriend’s vibrant green eyes. “What? No good morning kiss?”

He chuckles and bends to kiss you firmly. He’s been pretty on edge lately and it's not a surprise when a strong thigh is abruptly thrown across your waist.

“Dean,” you say, pulling back and pressing  your hands to his chest.

A flush colors his cheeks. “Sorry, babe,” he mumbles, getting off you.

You get out of bed and beginning rummaging through your duffle on a chair. “How about you and Sam go get breakfast,” you suggest, eager to diffuse the tension in the air, “while I get dressed. Deal?”

“Deal. Your usual?”

“Of course.”

You kiss him softly and send him on his way. Soon after, you hear the distinct rumble of the Impala's engine driving away.

Six months of dating and poor Dean's desperate. It’s hard, waiting for marriage when your boyfriend is a self-proclaimed sex god with the libido of a teenager, but you made your decision on this matter a long time ago. He has to put a ring on it before he’s going go get any action and he knows it.

* * *

 

It’s not often a salt and burn turns out to be just that- a salt and burn. Within twenty-four hours, the bones are burned and everyone's safe. Dean goes to a bar to celebrate. You and Sam decline. The ghost tossed the two of you around- per usual- before Dean could burn the bones and the resulting bruises demand sleep. So your boyfriend kisses you goodnight and heads to the bar that shares a parking lot with the motel.

* * *

 

You’re woken the next morning by Sam, which is unusual. Dean's not one to pass up on his good morning kiss.

“What’s up?” you ask, noting the younger Winchester’s concerned expression.

“Dean didn't come back from the bar last night,” he says.

“He probably passed out in the Impala because he didn't want to wake you up.”

“Maybe. I figured you would want to come with me to look for him, seeing as he’s your boyfriend.”

“Of course. Just let me get dressed.”

Sam leaves you alone to change. You throw on jeans and a t-shirt, and make your hair semi-presentable before following Sam outside.

Ypur first and last stop is the Impala, parked a good thirty feet down the row because it was the only available spot. You bend to peer in the open back window.

“What the hell?”

Dean startles awake, as does the busty blonde sprawled on top of him. Both are butt-naked and it's pretty clear what they were up to last night.

“Who’re you?” the blonde grumbles, shooting you a disdainful look as she scrambles for her clothes.

You can't get the words out around the lump in your throat, but Dean speaks up.

“My girlfriend,” he says in a tone that clearly states that he would rather not admit it.

The woman is fairly decent now and she whirls on him. “What?” she screeches. “You dick! You said you were single!” She smacks him and climbs out of the car. Her expression softens when she looks at you. “Kick his ass, darling. The bastard doesn't deserve you.” Not the kind of reaction you would expect from a woman who just slept with a stranger in his car, but she’s already flouncing away.

You’re still speechless, tears blurring your view of Dean. Then Sam turns you to face him.

“Go back to your room,” he says quietly. “I’ll be there in a minute, after I have a talk with my brother.”

* * *

 

As the motel room door clicks shut behind Y/N, Dean finally emerges from the Impala. Sam wastes no time. A quick right hook makes the older brother stagger against the car. One from the left knocks him to his knees.

“You disgust me,” Sam spits. “She loves you and this is how you repay her? You’ll be lucky if she ever talks to you again, let alone takes you back.”

“I know, I screwed up,” Dean says, pushing himself to his feet. “I’ve been on edge lately and I had too much to drink-”

“Don’t make excuses, Dean. You made a stupid decision and it's probably going to cost you the best thing that ever happened to you. Now, I'm going to go comfort Y/N, and you're going to sit on your bed and think about what you did.”

Sam leaves his brother there, leaning against the car. He lets himself into your room through the connecting door, shutting and locking it to make sure Dean stays out.

Y/N is slumped on the floor, face buried in her arms. The sound of her sobs tears through him. He quickly sweeps her up in his arms and carries her to the bed. She cries for a long time. He let's her- if anyone has the right to tears right now, it's Y/N.

“Where is he?” she asks when she’s managed to calm down a little.

“In our room,” Sam answers.

She nods, sniffling. When Sam begins to get up, she curls her fingers into his shirt to stop him.

“Stay?” she begs softly.

“I’m just going to get you some water,” he assures her. “I’ll be right back.”

He fills a glass from the sink in the kitchenette. When he turns, the sight of her breaks his heart. He just wants to take you far away from here- from his idiot brother and all the pain he’s caused, and this crazy life. But that’s your decision to make.

“What’re you going to do about Dean?” Sam asks while Y/N sips the water.

“Well, break up with him, for starters. After that, I don’t know. I can’t stay with you guys, Sam. there’s no way I can see him every day and be okay, let alone trust him to have my back on a hunt.”

“I understand. Do what you need to do. Just remember, I’m always here for you.”

Her smile is small. “You’re the best, Sam.”

* * *

 

Once you feel calm enough, you open the door dividing the rooms. Dean is sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He looks up at the sound of the door.

“Y/N,” he says, beginning to rise. A firm shake of your head makes him sit again.

You take a deep breath. Better to get it all out in one go, right?

“I’m breaking up with you,” you say. “And I’m leaving. I don’t know if I’ll ever come back. I don’t know where I’m going. If I did, I wouldn’t tell you. Don’t look for me. Don’t try to contact me. This is goodbye, Dean.”

Before he can reply, you return to your room. Sam watches you pack, and then follows you outside.

“I’ll drive you to the bus station,” he offers.

“Thanks, but it’s not far. I’ll walk.”

He nods. “Promise you’ll keep in touch?”

“Of course. You’re my best friend, Sam. I’ll text you when I get on the bus and call you tonight. Okay?”

“Okay. I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too.”

Sam pulls you into a hug. You burrow into his chest, savoring the closeness.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, you call Sam that  night and every night after. You end up staying with Jody and Alex. It’s strange, not being with the boys. You’ve been traveling with them for almost a year, dating Dean for six months. You’ve grown accustomed to that lifestyle.

Cas pops in occasionally to visit, but he’s pretty busy between making sure the Winchesters don’t get themselves killed and “angel business.” It’s still nice to see him. Sometimes he brings you books from the bunker library. Right after you left, he helped you get all your things from your room there.

Right now you and Jody are getting home from a ghoul hunt. It was exhausting, you feel filthy, and every inch of your body  _ aches _ . You just want to take a long hot shower and sleep for a few days.

It’s almost midnight when Jody pulls the truck into her garage. You grab your duffel from the back, groaning as you sling it over your shoulder.

“To bed,” Jody proclaims, leading the way into the house.

Alex is already in bed, so the two of you are careful to be quiet. You drop your duffel at the foot of your bed and strip. You’re probably going to have to burn these clothes. Bummer. You really liked these jeans.

You’re rummaging through your drawers in search of pajamas when your phone lights up with a text. You tuck your chosen pajamas under one arm and close the drawer before pressing “View Now”. The text is from Sam.

_ From Sam: You’re probably asleep, but I’ll be in Sioux Falls tomorrow and I was wondering if you’d like to meet up for lunch? _

_ To Sam: I’d love that. Does Dean know?” _

_ From Sam: He thinks I’m just meeting up with Jody. Does the cafe on Main sound good? _

_ To Sam: Sounds good to me! I’ll meet you there at 12:30, ok? _

_ From Sam: It’s a date. _

Several more texts follow that one in rapid succession.

_ From Sam: But not a date. _

_ From Sam: A lunch date _

_ From Sam: Between friends _

_ From Sam: Sorry _

You can’t help laughing softly as you read the younger Winchester’s embarrassed, anxious messages

_ To Sam: I don’t mind calling it a date. See you tomorrow! _

* * *

 

Sam is sitting in a corner booth, big hands dwarfing a mug of coffee. He smiles and waves when he sees you. He unfolds himself from the bench.

“I missed you,” he says, pulling you into a hug.

You hold tight and breathe in Sam’s clean, homey scent. “I missed you, too,” you reply.

“How’d the hunt go?” he asks as the two of you sit across from each other.

“It went as well as expected. Jody is a good hunting partner.”

“As good as me?” Sam asks with a mischievous smile

You laugh. “Of course not. Don’t tell her I said that, though.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

From there, the conversation flows smoothly. You’ve always found it easy to talk to Sam, unlike Dean. Conversations with your ex were always a little more difficult to keep running, though silences were never awkward.

After lunch, Sam offers to walk you back to Jody’s house. It’s not far, but you happily accept. It’s a beautiful spring day and everything is blooming in the aftermath of a series of rainy days. The company only makes things better.

You’re reaching up with on hand to pick a blossom from a tree overhanging the sidewalk when a calloused skin brushes against your other hand. You suppress a smile, wiggling your fingers a little until they hook through Sam's. Only then do you look up at him.

He looks… nervous, for starters. But also really happy and a little bit pleased with himself. “Is this okay?” he asks, glancing down at your small hand in his.

“More than okay,” you assure him. “But if we’re going to do this, there's some thing we need to discuss”

“I agree.”

* * *

 

Sam never ceases to amaze. The man is as observant and smart as he is handsome. He respects your decision and understands why you want to take things slow. After what happened with Dean, you have a right to be cautious. Sam is not his brother, but you’re still hurting.

After that day, Sam visits more often. Dean doesn’t know- at least, you don’t think he knows- but Cas does. The Angel is more than happy to fly Sam to and from Sioux Falls whenever possible. When Sam can't visit, he makes sure to blow up your phone with texts and phone calls. Jody rolls her eyes whenever she hears the now familiar ringtone, but you know she’s happy that you’re finally getting over Dean.

Dating Sam is wonderful. He comes up with creative activities, even recruiting Cas on occasion to help take you somewhere specific. Together you have tried more new foods than you knew could be found in the US and a few that can't, seen two Broadway plays (where Sam found the money for that, you don’t know), and visited a trampoline park where you creamed Sam at the obstacle course, as well as several nights of walks on beaches, in forests and parks, and just around Sioux Falls.

Tonight Jody took Alex out in order to give you and Sam some alone time in the house. You take advantage of this by eating way too much popcorn and binge watching Game of Thrones.

Halfway through the first season, the two of you take a break. You take turns going to the bathroom and making more popcorn. Then you return to the living room. You move to cuddle up against Sam like before, but he stops you.

“Y/N, we need to talk,” he says.

No good conversation has ever started with “We need to talk,” so you're naturally a little panicked. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure this is what you want? Us, I mean. This thing between us. It’s only been a few months since Dean… you know… and here we are. I guess I'm just worried about being a… a rebound.”

Oh. Perfectly valid fears. Has he been mulling this over all this time?

You nod. “I understand where you're coming from. Let me make this clear: this is not me rebounding. This has never been me rebounding.” You weave your fingers through Sam's. “I like you a lot, Sam. I have since we first met, but I didn't think you were interested- you were probably just busy, what with the Leviathan running loose- and then Dean asked me out and things just kind of went from there. My feelings for you never went away, they just got buried under my feelings for Dean. But I'm not with Dean anymore. I'm with you.” You squeeze his hand for emphasis. “Face it, Sam. You’re stuck with me.”

He chuckles, visibly relaxing. “I’m okay with that.” Bright hazel eyes meet yours. “Y/N, can I kiss you?”

You never had a guy ask before. It’s nice. How can you not say yes?

* * *

 

Dean is furious when he finds out, accusing Sam of betraying him. The older brother then climbs into the Impala and drives off. You’re worried, but Sam assures you that he’ll be back once he's cooled down. Sure enough, Dean shows up again three days later.

You and Sam are reading in the library, shoulders pressed together, when the Bunker door opens. You glance up to watch Dean make his way down the stairs. He stops by the table, fingers tapping nervously on the surface.

“I’m sorry I yelled,” he says softly. “I shouldn't have. I'm the reason our relationship fell apart. You have every right to be happy, even if it's with my brother.”

“Dean,” you say, getting up. “I am happy. I wasn't for a long time. Being with Sam makes me happy.”

Dean nods. “That’s all I want for you.”

You walk around the table and pull him into a hug. “I forgive you, Dean Winchester,” you murmur.

He shudders in your arms and when he speaks, his voice is laced with emotion. “Thank you.”


End file.
